


Early Morning Tears

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr), sherlockian4evr



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frostironstrange, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Men Crying, Multi, Nightmares, don't let them see you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Loki has a nightmare that sends him into tears, but he doesn't want his lovers to know.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609606
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Early Morning Tears

It was three o’clock in the morning. The room was cozy. It was appointed as a bedroom. A fire burned in the fireplace. It should have been a place of peace, but it wasn’t.

Sitting on the floor, head tilted back against the wall, Loki was shuddering as great sobs wracked his body. At the door, Tony pleaded with him to let him in. The god ignored him, not wanting to be seen in his current state. There came the sound of a fist hitting the door, then the genius' footsteps sounded as he walked away.

Loki let out a shaky sob. He was relieved to have been left alone. His relief didn’t last long, however. A mere five minutes later, a portal opened into the room. Stephen stepped through, followed closely by Tony, then the portal snapped shut.

“I thought you were at Kamar-Taj,” the god said, his voice raw from crying. He had meant to sound accusatory, but his words had come out dull and flat.

The Sorcerer Supreme responded, “I was, but Tony let me know I was needed here.”

“He was wrong,” Loki husked. “I don’t need either of you.”

Stephen and Tony ignored the god's protest and approached him. They both knelt down in front of him.

“You don’t have to do this by yourself,” the Sorcerer Supreme said firmly.

Tony added, “He’s right, Lokester. We've both been where you are.”

At Loki's scoff, Stephen smiled grimly. “Let me guess; it was either a nightmare or a flashback.”

The god looked at his lover, in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Dormammu, remember?” Stephen said gently.

Loki's eyes widened, and he immediately felt guilty. Of course, his lover understood. He glanced at Tony in question.

The genius swallowed hard. He didn’t think it would be good to tell his lover that most of his flashbacks centered on the invasion Loki had led. “It’s…lots of things for me.”

The god noticed Tony's hesitation. It had lasted just long enough for Loki to figure it out. “The invasion,” he said brokenly.

“Hey, hey, hey.” The genius reached out and put a hand on the god's shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, alright. You weren’t yourself. I get that.” He pulled a resisting Loki into his arms. Stephen wrapped his arms around the both of them.

“It was Thanos. When he held me captive…” The god's voice trailed off. His nightmare threatened to overwhelm him again.

“We understand, Reindeer Games,” the genius assured him. “You’re safe now. We've got you.”

Loki let out a great sob even as he nodded. The other two men held him until he had cried himself out.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Stephen said. Both he and Tony stood. They each held out a hand which the god took. They hefted him to his feet. With a wave of his hand, the Sorcerer Supreme removed their clothes and stacked them neatly on a nearby chair.

Together, they all climbed into bed, Loki between the other two men. Tony wrapped an arm around the god's chest. Stephen did likewise from the other side.

“It's safe to sleep, now,” the Sorcerer Supreme told Loki. “We’ll be here if you need us.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, dropping a kiss on the god's shoulder. “You're not alone.”

Loki nodded, then closed his eyes. He felt safer in his lovers' arms. He felt loved and cherished. That counted for everything.


End file.
